Hollow
by Comixqueen
Summary: First evar Bleach fic! POV of a random Hollow as it hunts and is hunted. please read and comment :


Hollow

An intoxicating scent calls out to me. I lift my head and sniff the wind. Oh yes, it's close. I howl into the crisp night air and set off at a lumbering gallop after my prey. Thundering pawstep after thundering pawstep.

It repulses me to think so, but I enjoy devouring souls. I enjoy every minute of it and yet, at the same time, it makes me want to scream. Only my scream is a ghastly feral roar, echoing in the night.

Rounding a dark street corner, paws skidding on the cold concrete, my claws gouging deep slashes into the sidewalk, I find my prey.

She is young, not much older than me when I was alive and human. Part of me wants to leave her be, leave her for when the shinigami send her to Soul Society. The other part, the Hollow I am now, itches to sink my fangs into her tender body.

Snarling, I advance. Planting my large paws firmly on the ground, I lose a bloodcurdling roar.

She gasps, her terrified eyes wide. As fast as she can, she runs away from me and my wild hunger.

I remain where I am, rumbling in amusement.

She rounds a corner leading to a park up ahead. A wicked grin spreads across my pale muzzle.

The hunt is on.

A powerful leap and I am on her trail, eagerly awaiting the moment of the kill.

I easily catch sight of her, as there is no way this weak soul could ever outrun me.

I growl loudly and she screams, tears leaking from her eyes.

A dull whisper rustles though me. An even fainter sensation murmurs though the empty gap that once contained emotions and a human heart. Had I been human then, this fleeting shadow of sympathy would've caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

My heart was no longer there. Emotions were no longer there.

Ravenous yellow eyes peer out from behind my white mask, focused on the prey ahead.

The girl was heading for the park, hoping the trees might save her from my jaws.

I dash in front of her, blocking her escape. For a split second, she stops, terrified. She starts to run when my talons reach her. The pounce is final and my craving satisfied.

Ripping into her soft flesh again and again, I swallow jawfulls of bloody meat.

I have just gulped down the last few scraps of my kill when my attention is drawn elsewhere. I whip my bulky head around, snarling.

He stands a few yards away, glaring at me.

I howl once at him, fresh blood still glinting in my teeth. He draws his zanpakuto and runs at me, yelling defiance. The blade grazes my fur as I jump back just barely in time to avoid being sliced in half.

Hoisting his sword back up, he runs at me again. This time I take a swipe at him, slashing his chest. He hesitates for a moment, must be the pain. I grin eerily at him, then I turn and run. I power my way through the shadowed park. The shinigami is at my tail tip the whole way.

In a short while, I've reached the center of the park, which is clear of trees, providing plenty if room for me to maneuver.

The shinigami is still chasing me.

"Cheh, good thing this damn Hollow is slow!" he says with a sneer. No sooner do those words leave his mouth, I am behind him in a flash. He is caught completely off guard as my head slams into his back, hurtling him onto the ground several paces ahead of me. I roar, making the leaves in the shady trees around me shudder violently.

I have met a few shinigami in the past. To my uncaring Hollow eyes, they are all the same. The only thing memorable about those past encounters was their wonderful taste.

The prospect of devouring another brings forth a slimy wall of drool and a hiss from my hungry jaws. I take a moment to inspect my new prey.

He is like the shinigami I've met before; clothed in black, determined, and hating me for what I am. But where nothing ever caught my eye about shinigami before, two things hold my absolute attention.

One being this boy's hair; a bright shock of orange, spiky like a hedgehog.

The second being his weapon. This boy's zanpakuto is **_huge!!_** Shaped like a massive kitchen chopping knife, and trailing wrapping from the hilt. I stare on, intrigued.

The next time he lunges at me, I am ready. My large fangs collide with the edge if his zanpakuto. In a flash, I raise my right paw and swing it, scoring a bloody scratch to his face. He is thrown back from the force of my blow, tumbling a little in the damp grass.

Before he has the chance to get back up, I dash forward and rake my claws down his back.

He lets lose a pained scream that mingles with my howl.

I jump back a few paces, and then ready myself for another pounce. He is still struggling to his feet when my hind paws push off from the ground.

Moving faster than I thought his injuries would allow, the shinigami swings his zanpakuto. A searing pain rips through my side. There is a huge gash spurting blood that extends from my shoulder down to my flank. I turn to glare at my prey, mane bristling.

He stands a few steps back from where I left him, glaring confidently back, his blade dripping red blood that glints in the moonlight.

A furious roar erupts from my throat and I run at him. He readies himself to strike, but he is slow. I dart my paw forward and swipe his legs out from under him. He starts to fall backwards, and before he hits the ground, I lunge. Inches before he lands, my teeth rip through his side. Bright red blood splashes into my muzzle.

He screams and I snarl with pleasure. I swing my head and open my mouth. He slams into a sturdy tree not far ahead of me. Once more, I let my cry echo into the night.

He slumps to the base of the tree, panting hard and barely conscious, the wounds I inflicted still bleeding profusely. His breath hitches in his throat as he struggles to stand, digging his sword into the earth and gripping hard for support. Slowly, shakily, he stands back up and glares at me through unfocused sienna brown eyes, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

I growl loudly and drop into the hunter's crouch. My claws scratching the dirt under my paws with excitement.

He staggers a few steps forward, and I pounce.

But before my fangs reach him, he swings his zanpakuto with what energy he has left, pouring it all into a blow that cleaves me in half.

Pain more intense than anything I've ever experienced screams through every fiber of my being. A feral yowl escapes my gaping jaws and I land painfully on my side with a heavy thud, skidding on the ground.

Blood blurs my vision and I feel myself slipping from consciousness. I see my killer, bloodied but victorious. His image blurs as more blood leaks into my eyes. I shudder once and all goes black…

**Extra Blah Stuff**

Whoo! I'm glad that's over. Intense, wasn't it? So, whatcha think if my first evar Bleach fic? X3 Kinda obvious who I was siding with, no? But there's no way I could ever kill off Ichigo, he's the main character of the series! No way a Hollow will ever kill him!! 

Oh yeah, if you want to see a piccie of said Hollow from this fic o' mine, here:  know this link is long, but meh shrug


End file.
